Comes With The Service
by BipolarMolar
Summary: Written for a post I saw on Tumblr- slash, Joel/Brendan and Joel/Walker. Brendan expects a certain loyalty and willingness to obey from his employees, but then again, so does Joel.
1. Work Sucks But So Does Joel

**Title: Comes With The Service**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**OK. I was on Google, searching for Bralker fanfiction to see if other people are writing it, and, on Tumblr, someone lamented the fact that they can't find any. Obviously, they haven't seen the Bralker work on **_**this**_** site- anyway, they said they had an idea for a fic (and I have to admit, it **_**was**_** a good idea. Remove all spaces for link) **

** prolificallyporny. tumblr post / 27548011284 /does-anyone-think-there-would-be-an-audience-for**

**I don't know if prolificallyporny would **_**like**_** this thing I wrote for her/him, but I can't contact them because I don't own a computer and the public ones won't let me access tumblr, I only found this by using my phone. If someone could just alert her/him to the link to this page, that would be so lovely of you, if you have a tumblr account as I'd hate to think of writing this and the person it's intended for doesn't know it exists.**

**Let's get this show on the road.**

Walker approached the door of Brendan's office, his hand hovering, ready to knock. Before he could move, a loud cry tore through the air, stopping him in his tracks. He was still for only a second, as he threw himself into the room to find the source of the rather worrying disturbance.

His brain seemed to freeze, or jam. Like the needle of a record player stuck in a groove, he watched Joel's head bobbing between Brendan's legs, his mind blank.

Then it clicked…_ah_. Joel was giving Brendan a blow job, a good one too if the Irishman's moans and cursing was anything to go by. Brendan's eyes were closed, his lisp parted and teeth showing as he grated out expletives like Joel was personally offending him.

"Feck, Joel…come on, keep up the pace…bollocks, that's _good_…"

Walker raised an eyebrow as Brendan's eyes shot open. "With all the booze you drink, Brendan, that thing should taste of champagne by now." He had the satisfaction of seeing Joel gag around Brendan's cock, struggling to get to his feet as he became aware of Walker's presence. Brendan, with his usual confidence, a confidence that lingered on disinterested, roughly grabbed a hold of Joel's head, forcing his face back down to Brendan's crotch. "Shh, don't squirm. And did_ I_ say you could stop?" Joel recoiled, so the Irishman grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging it carelessly. "Get back to work." He snapped at the boy, so Joel reluctantly resumed his services, so that for a few seconds all that could be heard in the little room was the sloppy sucking sounds, and Brendan's throaty moans.

Walker felt a tell-tale heat, his flaccid dick twitching in interest and he tilted his head a fraction, watching Joel's pink, swollen lips tighten around Brendan's prick. Damn it, how _did_ the man fit _that _into his slacks every day? He was enjoying the view, Brendan's head hitting the wall behind him, the harsh lamplight throwing his strong, stubble-coated jaw into sharp relief. The man's moans were growing deeper, more urgent and guttural, so Walker dragged his attention away from the boy for a few precious seconds.

"May I ask _why_ he's doing that?"

"He works for me, all part of the service."

Walker nodded. He slowly let out a breath, taking in the sight of the two men. Brendan fucked a man's mouth just as Walker would have thought; impatient and dominant. Joel's short hair was trapped between long, flexing fingers as Brendan thrust into Joel's mouth and throat, the Irishman's eyes and his teeth showing. Joel's hands were scrabbling on Brendan's bare thighs, desperately trying to hold on as his mouth was attacked by the hard length.

Walker drew closer, like a curious child, smiling knowingly as Joel flushed in embarrassment at the Englishman's close proximity. He let his eyes slide over the scene appreciatively; what Joel lacked in talent, he certainly made up for in enthusiasm. And kudos to him for managing not to suffocate as Brendan's thick cock pounded into him again and again, hitting the back of his throat. Walker's smile widened- now, if _he _had that boy, pretty lips so willing on his cock, he wouldn't rush through it like bull-headed Brendan, he'd make it slow, make it _last_. Encouraging the teen with whispered compliments, he'd massage his head as he'd push into the man's mouth with long, deep thrusts. He tried to imagine blowing Brendan, his knees would ache from the hard floor, his hair would be tugged and twisted by Brendan's fingers, as his mouth was filled. True, the thought of tasting Brendan on his lips and tongue was making him hot, his rapidly hardening dick aching in his jeans, but he couldn't visualise Brendan treating him this way. It wasn't because he couldn't picture Brendan wanting to treat someone like that (that image was too clear in his mind) but Walker simply couldn't see himself as allowing another man to manhandle him like that. Although the idea of Brendan's salty cum spilling not his tongue appealed to him, the idea of being forced onto his penis held no pleasure.

Brendan came with a grunt, his hips arching as he came in Joel's mouth. Joel's wince was obvious; clearly, he didn't like the taste of a man's semen. What's not to like? Walker wondered. Brendan tore his hands from Joel's hair, leaning on the desk. Walker decided it was time to go, promptly turning and pulling open the door, closing it behind him with his hip as he vacated the room. Later, as he lay in bed, his trousers and shirt twin tangles a the foot of his bed, and his hand between his legs, it wasn't the thought of a woman that made him gasp, biting his own pillow to smother his moans, as he brought himself to climax, it was the thought of Brendan and Joel, in that dinghy little room.

**I've written the second and final chapter, just need to type it up and upload it. Enjoy. **


	2. Work Experience Made Easy

Brendan thudded up the stairs to Chez Chez, the green light shining through the array of bottles like a welcoming beacon. It was empty now, closed for the night although he could see Joel at the bar.

"Hey," he called to the youth, slipping off his jacket. "I was gone longer than I expected, but the Wednesday crowd are never any trouble anyway." Joel didn't reply.

"Joel." Brendan said sharply, only just noticing the boy's tense stance. Joel's hands were gripping the edge of the bar, as if he couldn't support his own weight.

"Uh..." Joel said, although the syllable sounded pained. Brendan instantly was suspicious, so he quickly came over, the bar an obstacle between them.

"Brendan, don't- ahh…" Joel hissed, biting his lip. Brendan was transfixed by the sharp teeth driving into the soft flesh, but he roughly captured Brendan's wrist. "Hey, Joel, look at me. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Joel gave a piteous little laugh at that, turning his head to avoid Brendan's piercing gaze. "Nooo, I'm, just go Brendan, please." He gave another gasp, his whole body lurching forward drunkenly, and Brendan had had enough. He vaulted over the bar to inspect the damage. And stopped short.

Joel wasn't in pain. Far from it. Although one could forgive Brendan for his initial assumption. Yes, Joel _was_ tense, making involuntary noises and trying not to move, but that's because Simon Walker was staring up at him from the floor, his lips wrapped around the younger man's cock.

"Jesus," Brendan murmured. Walker didn't seem as bothered as Joel, he even managed to give Brendan a quick salute, then used that hand to lightly massage Joel's balls. Joel whimpered, he was almost bent double over the bar. At first, Brendan thought Walker was on his knees, but then he bnoted that the man was in fact on his ahunches, meaning that he couldn't take the whole length of Joel's dick inot his mouth. Brednan watched impassively, comparing the twom men's texhniques. Where Joel was quick and eager, Walker seemed slow and languid, licking at Joel's prick like he was savouring an ice cream on a summer's day. He was blatantly the more talebted of the tow, he knew to fondle the balls and stroke what his lips and tongue couldn't reach, until Joel was moaning helplessly.

Walker drew back, pre-come and saliva dripping from his lips into a string that ran down his chin. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, Son?" he asked Joel. The Scottish boy's face was beetroot-red as he nodded.

"You want me to make you _come_, Joel?"

Joel nodded again, quicker this time.

"Tell me." Walker said flatly, effortlessly shifting from a crouch into a praying position, on his knees. The Englishman looked up at Joel, the older man's face cast in shadow while Joel's face was bathed in the eerie green light from the bar. Brendan thought they looked beautiful, in that one moment.

"Don't prolong it, Walker," Brendan drawled, slipping a hand under his own waistband. He was painfully hard. "Scottish Foxy wants you."

"I wanna hear _him_ say it!" Walker declared, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh God, please, please, Walker let me come, please-" Joel was babbling, pre-come oozing from his cock to splatter heavily to the floor. Brendan tutted. He wasn't going to be the one to clear _that_ up.

"Joel," Brendan said quickly, his eyes fixed on Walker's generous lips. "Why did he agree to go down on you?"

"He works for us, I own half the club too," Joel said hurriedly, his eyes pleading at the man kneeling in front of him.

"And I thank you for this work opportunity." Walker said to him, before taking Joel's prick into his mouth as far as he could. In the new position, he wa sable to take even more of the boy into his mouth, so it only took a few sucks to reduce Joel to a quivering mess, clutching at the bar and Brendan's arm as he came. Brendan watched, touching himself as he did so, using his own pre-come as lubricant as he ran a hand up and down his shaft. And then he was leaning against the bar too, legs spread, the drinks counter digging into his back as he worked at himself, coming in his trousers with a groan.

Walker stood up as soon as he'd finished swallowing Joel's seed, brushing down his clothes in an airy, matter-of-fact way. Brendan watched him lazily, seeing the way the light shone on the residue of the semen, smeared along the lower lip. Brendan pulled Walker closer, licking the last of Joel's sperm from Walker's lips, before realising where he was, and quickly fastening his trousers.

"We should do this again sometime, boys." Brendan said carelessly, heading for the door.

The two men at the bar looked at each other considering. Brendan _did_ have some good ideas, occasionally and that one was a perfect example.


End file.
